Lost Girl
Lost Girl was a Canadian supernatural TV series that ran from 2010 to 2015, created by Michelle Lovretta and starring Anna Silk. Bo Dennis (Anna Silk) is a succubus, one of a race with supernatural powers known as the Fae. By touching someone, Bo can influence them to do anything she asks. In addition, Bo has inherited additional powers: her blood, if it enters another person, can bind them to her giving potentially complete control. (Aífe, who also has this power, uses it to have one of her thralls carry out a suicide bombing.) Other breeds of Fae also show up with mind-control powers of one kind or another. Hale (K. C. Collins) is a siren, able to use his whistling to put humans or Fae to sleep or make them compliant (plus other possible effects). Vex (Paul Amos) is a Mesmer, who despite the name can only control the bodies of others, but can generally control them completely. Tamsin (Rachel Skarsten), a valkyrie, has the power to intimidate others into doubting their abilities. In one episode a group of selkies, forced to work as strippers, have hypnotic control over humans (but not other Fae) who watch them dance. Season 1 ep. 1, “It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World” Bo has been on the run from city to city, since she can't control her feeding powers and is therefore compelled to kill regularly in order to stay alive. Working as a bartender, she is hit on by a man who tries to give her a drugged drink; when she refuses it, he gives it to another girl, Kenzi (Ksenia Solo). Bo then intervenes to prevent the man taking advantage of Kenzi, by having him kiss her instead; she feeds on him and leaves him dead in an elevator. In the morning, Bo and Kenzi discuss matters in a diner. When they are ready to leave, a waitress offers the bill; Bo explains that she's a little short, and uses her power to convince the waitress to let them leave without paying, to Kenzi's astonishment. LostGirl_1_01_1_001.jpg|The waitress presents the bill LostGirl_1_01_1_002.jpg|“I'm a little short right now” LostGirl_1_01_1_003.jpg|“If there's any way I can come back some other time…” LostGirl_1_01_1_004.jpg|“…and make it up to you?” LostGirl_1_01_1_005.jpg|“God…” LostGirl_1_01_1_006.jpg|“…yes” LostGirl_1_01_1_007.jpg| LostGirl_1_01_1_008.jpg| LostGirl_1_01_1_009.jpg| The dead guy meanwhile has come to the attention of the local Fae hierarchy, which has infiltrated the human police force. Bo and Kenzi are knocked out by Hale and Bo is taken to the headquarters of a local leader known as the Ash. She is examined by a human doctor, Lauren (Zoie Palmer), who works for the Fae; Bo uses her power on Lauren in an attempt to leave, but is foiled. LostGirl_1_01_2_001.jpg|Bo approaches Lauren LostGirl_1_01_2_002.jpg| LostGirl_1_01_2_003.jpg|“I can offer you things… if we get out of here” LostGirl_1_01_2_004.jpg| LostGirl_1_01_2_005.jpg|“I know what you're doing.” LostGirl_1_01_2_006.jpg|“Do you want me to stop?” LostGirl_1_01_2_007.jpg|“No.” LostGirl_1_01_2_008.jpg|Escape is foiled. LostGirl_1_01_2_009.jpg|Bo apologizes to Lauren Season 1 ep. 3, “Oh Kappa, My Kappa” Bo, undercover working campus security to investigate a missing student, uses her power on the female university dean to get answers to some questions. Season 2 ep. 7, “Fae Gone Wild” A group of selkies working as strippers have a hypnotic influence over humans; even resolutely-straight Kenzi is affected. Category:Western Live Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Female Hypnotist